


Everybody Finds Love

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	Everybody Finds Love

-完全捏造  
-拒绝接收律师函  
===   
怎样分手才算有风度？  
在聊天室里打字[Goodbye]显然是不够的，何况有他因为感冒而抽鼻子的声音，混在一首悲伤的bgm里听起来一点都不潇洒。  
朴载赫盯着躲在草丛里的伊泽瑞尔，出兵的提示音响起他才想起自己这局没跳舞、没亮图标、没鬼畜抖动也没学英雄台词。在刚看了曺容仁离队公告的当口，他沉默了两分钟，这种安静并不寻常。  
聊天室在刷哭哭的表情，也有人多情地发“不要哭”，但是朴载赫才没哭，他只是有点茫然，还有点、有点冷。  
他匆匆打字叫观众别说了，又叫他们聊游戏就好。他偷偷吸了一大口气，用上扬的语调说话，打中一个Q都要刻意地大笑，闪现有两次没交出来，因为他集中不了。他的注意力有百分之八十都在《如何表演出若无其事的直播效果》这个课题上，并且很遗憾他用力过猛，没能施展出合格的演技。  
两天前曺容仁关掉电脑离开座位的时候，可没说那是他最后一次坐在那里。因此朴载赫在转会期开始的第一天到今天，都着了魔地认为没提到就是不确定，就是不会走，媒体报道的“Cuvee Ruler以外队员去向尚不明朗”那就是尚不明朗，总会明朗成“确认留队”的。  
也许是他的职业生涯太单调了，一直是一支队一条路，还没见识过什么叫睡前牵牵手睡醒人就跑了。曺容仁的私人空间一向整洁且有条理，以至于朴载赫在正午阳光里看着他空空如也的床铺完全想不到那些柜子已经被清空、时令衣物和贵重物品已经跟着曺容仁不知道躲在哪个酒店房间里了。  
真是干净利索，合同到期，多一天都不白住。其实照老板的富有程度，让他多住一个月都不会找他要租金的。  
朴载赫关了直播，想起他为什么没发现曺容仁的离开——因为曺容仁把他送的小闹钟忘在枕边了。在朴载赫尚未更新的数据库里，曺容仁没有它的滴答声是不好睡着的，不管他去哪都会带上它才对。  
数据库信息过时了。也许他应该更新一个数据库2.0，版本备注为朴载赫被初恋甩了的版本，更新日志里写上大大的“修正了会被曺容仁忽悠的bug”。

大多数时候曺容仁忽悠朴载赫都是为了他好。比如这波越塔必不可能死、盾很厚你尽管冲之类的，朴载赫就是这么被逼出多少次极限操作，末了曺容仁还得再忽悠一句不愧是最棒的AD啊，可谓起承转合有始有终；更深层次的忽悠比如这把不是你的错是我没保护好、相信我下次能赢的，给朴载赫眼泪汪汪地听着，格挡了无数南韩网民的口诛笔伐，让他活蹦乱跳地成长着。  
不过关于闹钟的谎言都被证伪了，曺容仁这个人的言论信用度在朴载赫这里巨幅下滑——“最亲近的选手是载赫”、“别的ad都没Ruler好”、“是要一起打下去的关系”，甚至那句老套的“我愿意”，都得打个问号。朴载赫越想越生气，盯了半天手机通讯录盯得眼泪都快掉出来了，还没下决心拨出曺容仁的手机号码。  
他直觉上应该质问一下为什么曺容仁跑路得这么快这么狠心。转会期的选手之间有一条心照不宣的界线，你很难从别人嘴里明确得知别人的去向。朴载赫也听过谁一觉醒来仅剩一人一城的悲惨故事，但毕竟是滚过床单许过余生的关系，就这么从网媒上看到要分开的消息，他心里的悲惨程度直线拔高了一整个量级。  
电话没打出去。相反，有电话打进来了。  
朴载赫瞪着屏幕上“容仁哥”三个字跟见鬼了一样，差点把手机甩出去。手忙脚乱之下让铃声响了三段，朴载赫的拇指按在屏幕上，挂断了。  
手机沉默了三秒钟，又像催魂似的响起来了，朴载赫眼疾手快不假思索再次挂断。几乎是挂掉的瞬间他就开始后悔：完了，容仁哥不会生气吧。  
但他反应过来自己才是应该生气的一方，于是一不做二不休把手机关了。看着游戏界面里好友栏灰暗的Gen G CoreJJ更是急火攻心操着鼠标就要删好友，不过指针滑了半天，并没点下去。  
朴载赫的愤怒顶点也就这点表现了。

===  
训练室是假期里一般的样子，冷冷清清，很多时候只有朴载赫一个人听着自己的鼠标键盘咔咔响。不过转会的这几天金玎玟也在，隔了十米背对着他，安安静静地打排位。  
“玎玟呐——”  
朴载赫露出恶霸前辈的嘴脸使唤这个唯一的弟弟。金玎玟虎躯一震暗叹该来的总是要来的，只好摘下耳机说：“哥，怎么了？”  
空有一岁半年长实则比谁都幼稚的ad哥转过椅子来用下巴指了指自己旁边的空位：“你什么时候挪到这来？”  
金玎玟扶了扶眼镜掩饰自己的嘴角抽搐，果然如容仁哥预测的，朴载赫出了道送命题。他按照曺容仁给的保命锦囊，不慌不忙地回答道：  
“现在还不知道是哪位哥要坐那里呢。”  
论坛在疯传GenG Mata，朴载赫显然有些按捺不住，想从同为辅助的金玎玟嘴里打探点消息。  
曺容仁的离队已经过去了三天。这三天里金玎玟收到过五次朴载赫的双排申请，但他不是傻子，不太想陪一个魂不守舍的ad白白掉分，还存在被他套话的风险。朴载赫自己被猪油蒙心，看不出容仁哥离队的种种前兆，金玎玟作为局外人虽然没道理被迁怒，但还是有一点知情不报的内疚。  
莫名其妙的通宵直播，和教练越来越长的谈话，和从来没交流过的选手双排，在休息区避着旁人打电话……网络上TL CoreJJ＋TL Rush的流言一并传出时，金玎玟就知道曺容仁不会留下了，也许朴载赫没看到，也许他只是匆匆扫过一笑了之。  
又或许他仔仔细细看了，却装瞎揭过了。  
“什么啊，你还当不上首发吗？说不定就是教练觉得你的洛太笨重了……”  
“啊哈哈毕竟哥习惯容仁哥的洛了嘛。”  
朴载赫瞬间闭嘴了。金玎玟看着他怏怏的神情，很想戳穿说哥你像e脸空q还逼出自己闪现。金玎玟手握曺容仁的三十条私信有恃无恐，反倒是没事找事的朴载赫暴露了自己的无所适从。空荡荡的那个座位疯狂吸引他的注意力，金玎玟甚至想统计一下他一天要看几百次曺容仁的椅子，反正肯定对他的颈椎起到了可观的锻炼作用。  
五点钟，到晚饭时间了。金玎玟拿上自己的外套，假装不经意地路过朴载赫，从口袋里掏出一个玩意儿：“给你。”  
——那个小闹钟。  
“你怎么……”朴载赫的神色显而易见地紧张，他一把抢过闹钟反复检查，所幸它完好无损，朴载赫才松了口气。  
“哥不是把它扔垃圾桶了吗？”金玎玟叹了口气，这闹钟很漂亮，看背后刻字是2016年美国产的，芝加哥剧院的纪念品。  
“只是个意外……”朴载赫喃喃道。  
“嗯，所以我帮你们收起来了。”金玎玟露出点笑容，“很贵重吧？”  
朴载赫使劲点头，吸了吸鼻子。金玎玟想再不赶紧说正事这哥又要丢人了，于是赶紧和盘托出：  
“容仁哥说……”  
“？？？”  
“——说让你去找他，就在基地楼下左手边第一家咖啡店。”  
“……哈？”  
“他还说你这次不去以后就不用找他了。”  
“哈？？！！”

===  
滴答，滴答。  
2016，八强赛，芝加哥歌剧院。 朴载赫在纪念品店里买了仿照剧院外形的小闹钟送给曺容仁。闹钟指针声音出奇地大，曺容仁把它放在洗手间里都挡不住聒噪的滴答声，但训练和比赛太累，绷紧的神经一松下来倒也睡得昏天黑地。  
滴答，滴答。  
2017年，春季赛，李民晧拿了一大堆mvp，新来的姜旼丞和朴载赫成了能互损一整天的好朋友。李民晧用mvp奖金请吃饭的时候喝醉了，扒着朴载赫说你什么时候也用奖金请吃饭啊，姜赞镕把他拖走说管好你自己吧，路过还盯着李圣真不许他拿烧酒引诱未成年人姜旼丞。而曺容仁在看着朴载赫笑：会有那一天的。  
滴答，滴答。  
2017年，冬天。在首尔的雪里过了生日，被曺容仁的酒和吻灌的晕晕乎乎。两个人躺在雪地上时他说我们会分开吗，曺容仁反问你觉得什么叫分开？  
滴答，滴答。  
2018年，输了春季外卡赛，输了夏季外卡赛，输了亚运会，输了世界赛小组赛。  
哪怕赢下一场，是不是就会不一样？  
朴载赫站在咖啡店门口，抬头看了看他读不懂的牌子：L'Eterna。闹钟在手心里每一下震动都和心跳同步，他呼出一口白气，推门而入。  
他想见又怕见的人就在靠墙的桌边，撑着下巴看他。再走近些，朴载赫看见他挑了挑眉。  
曺容仁说：“你怎么来得这么急？”  
急吗？朴载赫想他在门口呼匀了气才进来的啊。他摇摇头坐下，闹钟摆在桌面上有些尴尬，像是不打自招的罪案凶器。曺容仁点过了两杯咖啡，香气很好闻。  
“不急？可是你外套都没穿。”曺容仁微笑，像是单纯担心他着凉的哥哥，“好在暖气很热……不过你回去的时候……”  
“你会去哪？”  
朴载赫急匆匆地打断他，不等曺容仁反应，又很快地补充：“美国，是不是？Liquid，是不是？”  
曺容仁扯出一个无奈的笑：“你消息还挺灵通的。”  
“哥早就想好了是吗？从10月14号开始？”  
“没那么……”  
“是和俊植哥一起吗？还是Rush哥？”  
“这些都不确定……”  
“玎玟早就知道了是吗？”  
朴载赫的眼神愈发直勾勾的，压迫感让曺容仁本能地往后仰了仰。  
咖啡店的音乐好巧不巧地切到了下一首。某加拿大女歌手的歌声清澈地穿插在店里错落的谈话声中。  
\- Goodbye ~ Goodbye ~ Goodbye my love ~  
“我尝试过告诉你，”曺容仁坦诚道，“但是做不到，对不起。”  
朴载赫低下头，曺容仁祈祷他没流眼泪，看见朴载赫的眼泪他总是会忍不住也哭出来。但今天有重要的事要说，还是冷静一点好。  
-I can't hide ~ can't hide ~ can't hide what has come ~  
“是我做的不好吗？”一阵沉默后，朴载赫闷闷地说。  
-I have to go ~ I have to go ~ I have to go ~ and leave you alone ~  
这句话可以列居曺容仁最受不了的事情第一位：朴载赫怀疑自己。他迅速否认道：“不，是我的问题。我考虑了很多，在离开前必须要好好告诉你……您好请问可以换首歌吗？”  
路过的服务员温言细语道：“不好意思，先生，这首歌是那边的客人点的呢。”  
-But always know~Always know~  
曺容仁顺着她的目光看过去，发现那是一对情侣依偎在一起，桌边放着拉杆箱，女孩埋在男孩怀里抽泣。曺容仁只好作罢，这首歌闹得他有些不舒服，想着朴载赫应该不会注意到店里的音乐，就不自在地看了他一眼。  
他也在看曺容仁，眼眶红红的鼻头也红红的，咬着下嘴唇很倔强地没有哭。曺容仁心一软，差点又说不下去了。  
“闹钟……本来想留给你，因为是我的幸运物。啊，只是今年稍微有些失效。”  
-Always know ~ that I love you so ~ I love you so ~  
“——不过出去住了几天，感觉还是没有它睡不着，只好让玎玟带给我。”  
“你刚刚进来，我突然觉得……也许不是没了闹钟才睡不着……是没有你。”  
-Oh ~ I love you so ~ Oh ~  
“真是个爱哭鬼。”曺容仁拍拍朴载赫的脑袋，自己的声音也哽咽了。朴载赫撇撇嘴说：“容仁哥先的。”  
曺容仁这才发现凉凉的眼泪随着自己眨眼掉落下来。他一把抹了眼泪，奇妙的是现在反而有种轻松的感觉。  
“要做成什么就要放弃别的东西。下路……队伍不改变就会慢性死亡。载赫还下不了决断，得我来做才行。这没关系，但是以后你也要学着下决断了。”  
-Lalalala bye ~ Help me sleep tonight ~ Lalalala bye ~  
“不用担心，只是工作调动而已。以后GenG靠你啦，AdCarry载赫哥。”  
朴载赫捂着眼睛，他的眼泪流到了下颌但嘴角翘起。曺容仁把手摊在桌面上他就准确无误地覆了上去，握在手心里。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“下次要分手的话，要让我知道。”  
曺容仁轻轻笑道：“我没要分手啊，载赫你会甩了我吗，那可得提前告诉我。”

-Goodbye ~ Brown eyes ~ Goodbye for now ~  
-Goodbye ~ Sunshine ~ Take care of yourself ~  
-I have to go ~ I have to go ~ I have to go ~ And leave you alone  
-But always know ~ Always know ~ Always know ~ that I love you so ~ I love you so ~

走出咖啡馆的瞬间朴载赫就被冷风击溃了，他开始后悔自己为什么只穿了件T裇就冲出了基地，还毫无知觉。曺容仁要把自己的外套给他，被严辞拒绝了。朴载赫搓着手风一般地跑过咖啡店的落地窗，余光瞟到那对情侣依偎在角落里，接吻。  
长长久久。  
朴载赫难得分出闲心祝福别人。跑步的速度不知不觉慢了下来：容仁哥说明天还是后天会来基地一趟来着……到时候把金玎玟赶去休息区玩守望先锋好了……  
谁让他当容仁哥的真眼还不告诉自己的。

===  
-Yongin jo：  
回复@PapaSmithy  
[Ruler&Life is best now honestly]  
看到曺容仁这条回复的时候朴载赫一口水差点喷在键盘上。他先眼疾手快截了图保存下来，然后假装一本正经地私敲曺容仁：“哥，你这样人家不就知道我们队没有新辅助了吗！”  
“……反正马上他们就会知道了，Skt Mata，哈哈载赫你失去了一个被Mata哥教训的机会！”  
谁想被教育啊……朴载赫一把将偷瞄屏幕的金玎玟推回去，凶巴巴道：“干嘛，我和容仁哥聊天呢，他说你牛头玩的不好。”  
“……容仁哥有资格说我？”金玎玟满脸不可置信，而朴载赫马上威胁他要给曺容仁告状，当然，只是做做样子。  
金玎玟终于坐在了曺容仁空着的位置上，他原来的座位据说是留给替补上单的。宋镛浚经过短暂的两小时离队又续签回来了，在诸多人员还凑不齐的队伍中间，多少让教练松了口气。韩王浩正和他双排，疯狂交流得口干舌燥已经喝了两大杯水。  
朴载赫总是会想起，在他没有参与过的Core、DIG CoreJJ和Ad CoreJJ的时间里，曺容仁是怀揣着多大的勇气，从一个队到另一个队，辗转海外又回到韩国甚至转换位置的？他只见识过安定的曺容仁，其实忘了他内里是多么清醒又锐利。  
如果曺容仁在经历过风风雨雨仍然可以毫不犹豫地走向另一条岔路，那么，他也可以。  
“玎玟啊！打起精神吧！”朴载赫突然大声呼唤道，金玎玟吓了个激灵，不知道这哥又发什么神经。朴载赫重重地拍着他的肩膀：“GenG的下路就由你来守护！”  
“……哥，你是不是和旼丞哥一起看什么电影了……”  
好中二。还有，好痛。

<完>


End file.
